A Path Divided
by Melissa Schmitt
Summary: Two friends who have always stuck together. No matter how hot a girl is. No matter how much of a jerk their 'superiors' are. And no matter how different their personalities are, they stick together. But what happens when a Worgen curse comes between the two? Can they stick together through this adventure?


**Hi! I'm so sorry Dr****üall that it took so long. But here is the Prologue. I'm introducing the characters and everyone else who is important. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

I walked out of the wooden door into the center of Gilneas. Towns people wandered all around. Some went to get food and others greeted friends. The town square was always a calm place. However, this was Gilneas. Our 'calm' is different from others. We cut our Alliance ties. Its hard for some of us to get money for food. But thats not our only problem. The Forsaken have decided to hunt us down and take us out. And since we've been here, we've found a new enemy. The Worgen. We took their land and now they have decided to take it back. We haven't had many attacks from either the Forsaken or the Worgen. We just get a few patrols of ten sometimes. Its hard to kill them and get them out of Gilneas, but our army doesn't seem to have much of a problem taking them out.

"Brandon! Brandon!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned to find my mother running out of the house, wearing her normal long, red dress and apron. Her blond hair was up in a bun, showing her big, blue eyes. She trotted over to me, her heels clicking on the stone ground. "You don't want to forget this." She held my sword out, quickly throwing the strap over my shoulder before I could say anything. She was never much of a fighter. However, my father was a big time warrior. He was a Death Knight before he got injured too badly. He was really proud of my friend, William, who is a newly added Death Knight.

"Thanks mom, but I was just going to find William. I don't need-"

"Brandon, what if you get attacked by a Forsaken? Or one of those wolf monsters? I'm not losing my only son." She lightly touched my shoulder and stared into my brown eyes.

I sighed, hoping she didn't notice it. "Okay, mom."

"Alright, now go have fun." She made her way back into the small house. I took a few steps back and turned to start looking for William. Right as I spun around, I smashed right into a strong built body.

"What, no 'I love you'?" A mocking voice questioned. I looked up to see the six foot William. His brown hair was styled up into a faux hawk. He started down at me with hazel eyes and grinned. "Not even a smooch for your dear, old mother?" He grinned and ruffled my brown hair.

"Yeah, whatever." I couldn't hold in a smile.

"Hey, happy birthday." He rested his arm on my shoulder and started to walk through town.

"Oh, wow, you remembered. I kind of hoped you didn't."

"What are you now, short stack? Twelve?" He laughed.

"Seventeen. And I'm only about two inches shorter than you." I answered, not really getting the joke.

"If you're seventeen, that makes me eighteen, right?"

I shook my head, letting out a small laugh. "You wish. Just add three more years to that."

"Dammit, you remembered my age too."

"Hey Will." A sweet voice interrupted us. We turned our heads to watch a beautiful girl walking in our direction. Her name was Cassie. Or, that's at least what everyone called her. She was a mage in training. Her black hair shined in the light and a dark blue tint could be seen. Her blue and purple, long sleeved dress went down to her ankles. And her staff rested nicely in its holster on her back. "Hi Brandon."

"What's up Cassie?" William asked, giving her his 'cool' smile. He was always good with the ladies.

"I was heading down to the training grounds but decided to say 'hi' when I saw you two walking by." Translation: 'I saw you, Will, and just had to come see your face.'

"Well, I hope Myriam is training you well." He nodded.

"Congratulations on becoming a Death Knight." She smiled at William one last time before she looked over to me. "What about you Brandon? Is your Warrior training going well?"

"Yeah, it's going good. Sergeant Cleese is pretty cool."

"Alright, well I have to go before Myriam gets impatient. Bye, talk to you later." She quickly walked off.

"What should we do today? It is your birthday, so it should be really-"

"Mr. Archer." A loud voice growled my name. "Mr. Porter." (Williams name). Sergeant Eamon sat on his horse as it walked over to stand in front of us. Will and I hated Eamon. All he did was tell us what to do and get us in trouble for the smallest things. Okay, maybe we did deserve to get in trouble for breaking someones roof. But other then that, he just rubbed us the wrong way. And you could tell he didn't like either of us as well. "I need you two to do something for me."

"Sorry, Sarge. But we can't, we're kind of busy." William pulled me along as we walked around his horse only to have one of his hand cannons blocking our way.

"Just because you're a Death Knight does not give you the right to do as you please and refuse to do work that a superior gave you, Mr. Porter." He always said 'superior'. He never talked this way to anyone else.

"Thats not the reason why I'm refusing the work. It's Brandon's birthday and-"

"Does it look like I care, _Mr. Porter_? You and Mr. Archer will listen to my job and you will do it right. Do you understand me?"

William growled under his breath and turned away.

"Yes, sir." I answered for us.

"Thank you. Now, I need you two to go clean the cannons-" Eamon started.

"Clean the cannons? Are you kidding me? Death Knights and Warriors don't clean cannons. Sorry, but you should find someone else to do that shi-"

"Mr. Porter." Eamon growled. "Watch your tongue around any of your superiors. Both of you, down to the cannons. _Now._"

William glared at him before we walked through the town to the cannons. We got to the to a darker area of the city, where the cannons were. Both of us had stayed silent as we found the cleaning supplies and started to wash out the cannons.

'When did anyone clean cannons?' I asked myself.

"You know what I want to do?" Will interrupted my thoughts. "Kill an Orch."

"Why?"

"Because they're big, ugly, savage beasts. Just like Eamon." William laughed. "Man, I would love to rip Eamon's head off."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the Prologue and I hoped everyone liked it. Dr****üall, if you'd like me to change anything, please PM me or comment. Also, to any other readers, please PM me or comment if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions about this story or any other story. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
